Ilessar
The Ilessar are a species of humanoid aliens hailing from Telmun, scientifically known as Ilesa Major. They are thoughtful, highly intelligent, artisans, merchants, craftspeople and scientists. They control a wealthy empire of moderate size, and, though they are preferredly peaceful, they boast a powerful military force of elegant, exotic-looking vessels. Physical Characteristics The Ilessar are humanoid, but have striking features and deep orange skin. They are generally white, silver, or fair-haired, but there is a mutation that allows some to have hair in earthen shades. They are unusually tall. Ilessar have their faces tattooed according to clan and faith. Their hair grows very fast, and is usually kept in some form of braid to keep it in order. Their eyes come in many colors and shades, and over the course of a lifetime, it is possible for the color to change, though it is very rare. Early History The Ilessar originally were divided into twelve clans, each ruling a country of the same name: Hur, Tejan, Falkur, Indaj, Dalvor, Vinnad, Aldvin, Krelan, Vuhad, Jedhlar, Furmra, and Valhilm. The clans divided the land evenly and lived mostly in peace. The Great Slaver War After leaving the long years of their ancient tribal ways, the scientific growth of the species was astonishing. Around a hundred years time, the Ilessar were attempting to unlock the secrets that would allow them to travel beyond their own solar system, when they were invaded by the Che-tar, an immensely powerful race who captured slaves and thrived off of manpower. Though the Ilessar were greatly outnumbered, they outwitted the brutish Che-tar, and salvaged great pieces of their technology. With it, the Ilessar sprung ahead of their time, quickly establishing control of the surrounding systems. Along with this advancement, the twelve clans united into the Hierarchy, directed by the Tujihn, a limited monarch of sorts. Interstellar Empire The Ilessar developed into a large empire in the beginning of the Interstellar Era. Exploration The Ilessar quickly grew famous for their massive, ovoid treasureships, which carried colonists, colony equipment, cargo, and, as the name suggests, lost trinkets and artifacts, which explorers rapidly developed a passion for hunting. They also were extremely useful for scouting and deep space exploration, because of the massive amounts of cargo able to be stored. First Contact It was through the roaming of one such treasureship that the Ilessar established first contact with a number of aliens, notably the Katuri, the Ghendari, and the Trayn. Battle of Cestus II The Ilessar participated in the battle of Cestus II alongside the Trayn and others. Despite their combined might, they were ultimately defeated, the Ilessar losing the expensive modified frigate IHS Silverstar in the fighting. The Withdrawal After Cestus II, the Ilessar continued to trade, expand, and advance. However, sometime between the beginning of the Interstellar Era and the Return, they became disgusted and frightened by the war and destruction crippling the rest of the Ceros galaxy. They drew in on themselves, abandoning outposts and refusing to communicate. This period, known as the withdrawal, lasted for a long time. The Return and Modern Times After many long years building patrol fleets and keeping their borders closed, the Ilessar's borders were breached by a Malsuth vessel, the Sweden. After this, the Ilessar began to send out scouts, cautiously rebuilding their relationship with the rest of the galaxy. The Ilessari Civil War During the New Dawn Era of the Celosian Empires, the Tujihn fell ill. No one knew quite what the disease he had contracted was, and there was never another recorded victim of it. However, within the span of a few weeks, he died. He left no clear air, and the entire upper class ignited into a war. They seized emergency wartime fleets they commanded and attacked, each fighting for control of the Hierarchy. This lead to the shutting down of borders and the entire collapse of the government. Colonial citizens had to fend for themselves and huddle in the shadows while battles were fought around them. Tverick's Massacre The world of Aumanax suffered the most from the war. Lord Okimar, a brilliant strategist and the Hierarchy's only contact with the Terrans, became the most likely candidate quickly. At Aumanax, he was ambushed by several other generals, Overseers, and lords seeking to bring him down. Though they escaped, both sides took heavy losses, and eventually the fight took to the ground. So jealous and furious were the combatants that citizens were carelessly slaughtered. Admiral Tverick, one of the attacking claimants to the throne, was notable for demolishing an entire city in order to attack Okimar. The Republic Sometime later, Lord Seras Okimar discovered a group of other claimants and defeated them at their designated meting place. The forces crumbled, and he quickly assumed control. Okimar, a man of action, quickly promised to restore everything they had lost, and went to work. The Hierarchy had been done away with by people seeking something better than the traditional oligarchic system. The New Republic of the Ilessar was established, with a new, lasting parliament-like government and stronger principles. Category:Races Category:Ilessar Category:GCv2 Category:GCv2 Factions